lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 224
Report #224 Skillset: Hunting Skill: Pathfinding Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Jul 2009 Furies' Decision: It has been sped up relative to Hunting and spec ability. Problem: Users of hunting find the 6-second balance on pathfinding actually makes the use of networks of these things slower than just running most of the way in some of the places they're used. (Suggested by Gregori.) 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Lower the balance loss from pathfinding to 2 seconds. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Lower the balance loss in such a way that it scales down to 2 seconds at transcendant ability. Player Comments: ---on 7/25 @ 06:19 writes: Sounds fine ---on 7/25 @ 06:19 writes: Solution #2 sounds better ---on 7/25 @ 18:18 writes: 2 seconds sounds too little. Compromise at 4? Some of these paths do cross the continent... ---on 7/25 @ 20:43 writes: I support solution 2. The scaling is a way to make it so that you gain more benefit once you transcend, but you are still not very good at it at lower skill levels. As far as crossing continents gioes, igf you are only using 1 path, then it doesn't matter if the time is 2 seconds or 10 seconds, the pathway is faster in that circumstance. The issue is most people using them use multiple pathways to get where they are going and as soon as you hit multuiple pathways in your journey, you were better off walking. This isn't a game breaker, it is merely a convenience change. Being able to use them faster once you hit Transcendant isn't going to make you OP. ---on 7/27 @ 23:46 writes: Sounds like unnecessary coding to me. Really don't care if accepted or rejected though, just want to say that walking vs pathfind is a lazy/convienience v.s. time thing ---on 7/28 @ 02:42 writes: Not all envoy reports have to be about making your combat skill more powerful or someone else's combat skill less powerful. Sometimes a report can be about just making those convenience skills we have... more convenenient. ---on 7/28 @ 14:51 writes: This seems fine but my only concern is that such a reduction in balance time could change this from a convenience skill to an escape skill ---on 7/28 @ 18:04 writes: Well if the skill were to be used as an escape tool, it wouldn't matter if the balance was 10s or 0s, as the balance recovery comes after the movement. ---on 7/29 @ 10:58 writes: As Yukio pointed out the balance comes after the movement. If a person is using it to escape it doesn't make any difference if there is a short or fast balance, because unless you too can use pathways (note: you would still be behind due to balance after going through) the person would be long gone before you got to them. - Assuming they were not silly and entering a pathway that merely crossed 10 rooms (Sadly, there is such things.. go go being lazy)